A World of Darkness
by Nocturnal-Silver-Wolf
Summary: Morgan's dark heritage has caught up with her. Now she is struggling to choose whose side she will be on. Ciaran her father, and Hunter her mùirn beatha dàn who will she choose? Please read and review
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All characters and settings used in this story belong to Cate Tiernan

**Prologue (MPOV)**

I had been asked by the council to help capture Ciaran, my biological father. I have mixed feelings about him - he seems like a father that cares, like he wants to help me, but I know that he is also in a way, evil. He has contributed to so many deaths, stealing other people's magick. Yet, even though I know this, I am drawn to him like a moth to a lamp. He will teach me things, I know this, and I doubt that he will harm me, he didn't let Amyranth hurt me in New York, so why now? The thing that scares me is that black magic seems so natural, it is part of my heritage, just like being a woodbayne. How can I deny that? That is the truth, I like feeling powerful, like no one can stop me...


	2. Shapeshifting

**Chapter 1 - Shape-shifting (Morgan's POV)**

"Repeat these words" Ciaran whispered. I repeated the ancient words, not caring whether he was spelling me, or whether it was dangerous or not.

My eyes widened, as I saw Ciaran change, his teeth sharper, longer... His words were softer, and I strained my ears to listen. Slowly we worked through the spell, until I heard something, it was like the essence of Ciaran, then I realized, it was his true name. I mentally made a note out of it. If all else went wrong, I could still use it to control him.

The next second I let out a whimper, as searing pain flooded into my body. I almost feel my bones changing, twisting, and my skin growing fur. I let out a cry, to realize that I had already changed, into a wolf.

Quickly, I slid out of my clothes, and saw Ciaran do the same. I cocked my head at him, as if to ask what to do next. He gave me a wolfy grin, then loped of into the darkness. Without a second's thought I followed suit.

We ran for what seemed like hours - I had lost track of time as I ran through the forests, I felt powerful, exhilarated even. Nothing could diminish my joy for this. I ran like the wind, lost in my pleasure of turning into a wolf. I felt like everything was small, and insignificant, that I could destroy everything with a swipe of my paws. The sounds and smells were amplified, everything seemed to be fresher than before.I loved this.

Finally, Ciaran came to a stop, beside a little stream. He dropped a bundle of clothes that we had taken, and nudged me. I was puzzled - what was this? I looked closer, eventually I figured out that these were the clothes I had been wearing before I had shape-shifted. I hadn't even seen him take them.

I glanced at him. He nosed me gently as if to tell me that we had to change back into human form again. I gave him a little growl, to tell him that I wanted to stay, but he shook his head. So, I unwillingly slipped into my clothes, and waited for my agonizing change back into a human. I waited for a while, seconds, minutes, hours, they all seemed the same to me. Just as I thought that nothing was going to happen I felt the excruciating pain take over my body again.

I lay there until I heard Ciaran say "Morgan, it's time to go now." I looked up, and found myself fully changed into a human again. I looked up questioningly, and he simply turned to walk off. After a moments hesitation, I shrugged and followed him.

We walked for quite a long time, walking through small alleyways, and remote areas, until we reached a busy street. By the time we got there, I was surprised to find that it was already morning, and that we were in a city, where, I had no idea. I resolved to ask him when we got there, wherever we were going.

The honking of the cars, and people chattering endlessly, seemed abnormally loud to me, after the shape-shifting - I guess I still had the hearing of a wolf. The bright street lights were nearly blinding, as I had gotten used to the dark forest, and I was forced to use my witch senses to find out where Ciaran had gone.

Finally, he stopped at a building. "We're here," he told me.

"Here? Where are we?" I asked, feeling like I was missing an important point.

"Your new home," he replied. "Somewhere I can find you easily, and where you aren't near that council dog."

We walked into the lobby, past an old, sleeping watch guard, and clambered into a battered lift. Judging by the look of this place, it was pretty old. As we walked through the long corridor, I wasn't surprised to find the doors almost falling off, and the paint peeling off. I was amazed that the people living here actually survived, in these primitive apartments.

Ciaran came to a stop at a slightly better looking door. He pressed the doorbell a few times, and waited. I was curious to see who he was bringing me to live with, and I was so nervous, that I could practically feel the tension building up as seconds went by. Moments later, the door opened, to my relief, revealing Killian.


	3. A New Home

**Chapter 2 - A New Home (Morgan's POV)**

He gave me a broad grin, with his usual easygoing nature. "Hiya, sis!" He said, and merely nodded at Ciaran. I had a notion that he wasn't too happy to see Ciaran here, as they weren't very close. Ciaran not taking care of him and his siblings, and abandoning his wife.

We stepped into the apartment, and the door slammed shut behind us. "Whatcha doin' here?" Killian asked. There was a long silence. Ciaran gave him a look, and said, "Morgan, would you leave us alone for a moment?" I nodded and sat on a worn-out sofa, curious about what they were going to discuss. I wondered whether I should do a spell that would enhance my hearing, then decided against it. If I wanted to gain their trust, this was the wrong way to do it.

Killian's apartment was small, with only two bedrooms - a master bedroom and a smaller room, one toilet, and a kitchen. A mahogany table, and two chairs sat in the corner, while the rest of the room was dominated with a shabby sofa. I puzzled over the fact that he had enough money to own this, though small, it had all the necessities. It had never occurred to me that he would actually need a job, as when I usually saw him he would be having fun, no matter whether he was in a bar, or showing my friends and I magic in the power sink.

Suddenly, a wave of emotions struck me. I was now conscious of the fact that I was here with Ciaran, and extremely powerful witch, capable of overpowering me easily, the most 'evil witch' in the century and Killian, though not as powerful, still under the influence of Ciaran. As much as I liked Killian, I knew I had to be on my watch, though I doubted that he would do anything to hurt me.

The following wave of emotions was a longing to be with Hunter. To be wrapped in his arms, to kiss him, and see his face again. I remembered his eyes, so green and beautiful, full of love - for me. The golden blond hair of his, that looked like a halo. The love we had for each other, and how we could just be happy by being with each other. He was my mùirn beatha dàn, my soul mate. I wished he was here.

I wondered what he would say about this. I knew he wouldn't understand my choice, my heirdom, that I was meant to be this. Being born with such a dark heritage didn't give me much of a choice on which side I would be on. I just wished that he could be with me, but I knew that he would have no place here. He was the angel, and I a princess, of darkness. I couldn't bear bring him down like this. I knew that my decision would break his heart, but what could I do? I imagined the pain on his face when he understood what I had chosen. We would be enemies forever, him on the side of the light, and me, servant of the never-ending darkness.

Lost in my thoughts, I jumped when Killian said into my ear, "Hey, little sis! Da's gone now, and he told me that you'll be staying for a while." I turned around, just in time to see the door creak shut. He led me to a small room, with a small bed, and a scruffy cabinet next to it. "That's all I can spare for now." he said, apologetically "I wasn't really expecting visitors."

I nodded, smiling as I sat down on the lumpy bed. Instantly rewarded with an image of Hunter and I on the bed together... I blushed. Why did I think of that? "Thanks, for letting me stay here"

"No prob! Anytime sis!" he said cheerfully. "So what are we going to do tonight? Tell you what, lets go to a few bars! You gotta meet some of my friends tonight! Imagine what they'll look like when they see you!"

I grinned. "Sure!" I wasn't surprised that this was on his schedule. Staying with Killian was going to be great.


	4. Disappearance

**Chapter 3 - Disappearance (Hunter's POV)**

It's been days since I've seen Morgan, three to be precise, and I wondered whether she was still upset from that time, three days ago, I yelled at her for bringing Killian in. Just thinking of Killian makes me shake with anger. I can remember when Killian had messed around with Sky, getting her drunk. She had a terrible headache the next day, and to make matters worse, Sky had broke up with Raven, and was feeling pretty down. I, wasn't doing any better, reflecting on how I had reacted when I saw Sky, and roaring at Morgan, blaming her for what happened.

I wondered what to do, then Eoife suggested that I go around to Morgan's home and check out whether she's okay. I called her home a few times, but each time Ms. Rowlands picked up the phone, and had told me that she was out, until I quit calling altogether.

After debating whether I should go an look for her, I quickly slid into my car, and drove to her home. I parked it on the road, and got out. I stayed in there for a while, reluctant to see her again - I was afraid what her reaction would be. Bunching up my courage, I walked to her home, and pressed the doorbell. A few moments later, the door opened, to show Ms. Rowlands standing behind it.

"Could I please speak to Morgan?" I asked, glancing around trying to see whether Morgan was there. We usually had a sort of special sense with each other, so if I called on the phone, she would instantly know it was me, or if I arrived, she would know that I was here.

Ms. Rowlands looked surprised. "You don't know?" she asked.

"Know what?" I asked, my breathing quickening. Ugh! You're pathetic Niall, I told myself, just because there is new about Morgan makes you fuzzy all over!

"She's gone. She came in the middle of the night, packed all her stuff two days ago, told us she was going and wasn't going to come back. Naturally we tried to talk her out of it, but she didn't listen. Then, she just left! I assumed she had gone to stay with you, so I didn't report her absence to the police."

I looked at her in shock. How could this be possible? Morgan was gone? And willingly... What had happened? What had made her change her mind? My mind was whirling in shock. Numbly, I nodded my thanks, and walked back into my car.

I started ruling out the possibilities. Morgan had gone on holiday, no way, she would have told Ms. Rowlands, besides, she wouldn't have told her that 'she wasn't coming back'. Maybe she was angry at me, and wanted to get away from here, if that was so, she wouldn't have packed up everything. I had gone through every possibility, before realizing that I had skipped one. Morgan had joined Ciaran McEwan. Morgan had joined Amyranth. I instantly ruled that out. That was impossible, unthinkable! She would never do such a think! Thinking back at how I treated her, it didn't seem that impossible now...

What had I done? It was all my fault, I shouldn't have lost my temper. Now she'll never forgive me! Worse, I don't even know where she is. I need to contact her, find out where she is, then I can ask her to come back. Beg her even, if she refuses. How could I do that - find her?

All of a sudden, I remembered that I could send her a witch message. How could I have forgotten that? Ugh, that is the most basic, and common ways of contacting someone. I cursed myself for being so stupid. I'll do it now, I decided. _Morgan! Where are you? I miss you. _

Just then, I heard Eoife's voice in my head. _Hunter, have you found out where she is?_

_Not at home._ I sent back. _Apparently she's packed her bags and left._

_Packed and left? Not a good sign. _Eoife's alarmed voice exclaimed. _Niall, come back and we must discuss this immediately. Meet me at your place._

With a resigned sigh, I drove back to my house. Astonished to find her already sitting in the living room, Sky sitting opposite her.

"I've just told Sky the situation," Eoife informed me.

I nodded, not bothering to reply.

"Any idea where she's gone?" asked Sky, breaking the gloomy silence.

Glumly, I both shook my head. "I've ruled out all the possibilities. The only one I can now think of is that Morgan has joined Ciaran McEwan, and may be aiding Amyranth."

Both of them looked at me in disbelief. "Surely not!"

"It seems highly unlikely," I answered. "However we mustn't rule out the chance."

"Well," Eoife remarked. "I must report to the council, and see what they want us to do. Meanwhile, you can try to contact her."

"I've already sent her a witch message," I snapped. "I'm just waiting for her to reply."

Eoife frowned at my response, "When she answers, notify me immediately."

I nodded, stood up, and tramped up to my room.

I fell face down onto my bed, and pondered on how my day got from bad to worse. As I lay there thinking, I couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't the worse yet, there was more to come. In what way, I had no idea.

Engrossed in my thoughts, I leapt up when I heard Morgan's voice in my mind...


	5. Having fun

**Chapter 4 - Having Fun (Killian's POV)**

Today, Morgan and I were having fun, we were at the bar, with my friends - a few lads and lasses. It had become a routine with me, but to Morgan this was probably the best week of her life. Speaking of Morgan, she seems to fit it better with me and my friends, on the first day she met them, she was awkward and a little shy, but now she fit in as if she was doing this all her life. She talked to everyone in an easy manner, and like me, liked to do a little glamour to wow the audience. She also now flirted easily with other young men, almost playing around with them, twisting them around her finger. She was very different than when she was with her seeker, who would constantly disapprove of just a little magic made for fun.

"Heya guys!" I called, waving at a table, in which a group of guys sat at, and quite a few girls of course. At the corner of my eye I saw Morgan wave at them. Morgan was dressed in a beige shirt and skinny jeans. The beige matching her eyes, bringing out the sparkle in them.

I walked over and slid into a seat next to a girl - a witch - and started talking animatedly to her. I ordered a few beers and settled down. I watched Morgan flirt with a sandy haired guy, around 19, then as another youth came she seemingly ignored the first lad, and proceeded onto the new young dark haired youth.

"Doing well, isn't she?" asked Viper, a friend of mine. Viper was a nickname, we named him that as he was sly and slippery, having the ability to evade people when wanted, like a viper. He was also a 'contact' of mine, or rather, one of my 'eyes'. I had many connections, covering nearly the whole planet. It was mostly for Da's benefit though, as he had to know what was going on.

"Yeah," I gulped some of my beer down. "She's like one of us!"

We both watched, as yet another male walked over to her.

"At this rate, half the guys in this bar will be falling over their feet for her," Viper commented quietly. "Not that it would be a bad thing," he added, afterthought.

"We could ask her to help us get them talk," I said, pensively. "We could get more valuable information."

"That's what this bar is for," he pointed out. "Nothing can get a witch to talk more than buying them a few drinks. Drunk preferably."

"I guess you're right," I agreed. "Better get her before she finds another unfortunate lad."

I walked purposefully at her, she stopped and looked up. I dragged her away from them, and grinned and asked "So, sis, how's everything going?" She smiled back at me, her eyes lighting up with happiness. "Everything is going great!" Then she grinned, her eyes sparkling mischievously. "Did you see me just now? How was I?" I wondered what she was talking about, finally understanding that she was talking about her flirting with the two guys. "You blew them away, sis! They were falling over their feet on you." I told her enthusiastically. Without warning, she stiffened. I looked at her questioningly.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"It's Hunter" she said, quietly.

**(Morgan's POV)**

_Morgan! Where are you? I miss you._ I heard Hunter's voice in my head. A pang of longing was struck deep within me. I missed Hunter, his green eyes, golden hair, and well... Everything and every part of him. I wanted to touch him, and kiss him, feel his arms around me again. However, I knew that when Hunter found out I what I had chosen, he would never join me, not to the dark side.

I was suddenly conscious that Killian was looking at me expectantly.

"He asked where I was," I muttered, not looking at him. "What should I tell him?" I looked at him desperately.

"Say what you want," he said, giving me an encouraging smile. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. I could feel a lump in my throat, and my mouth was dry.

_Go away,_ I sent back. _And don't try to find me. _Instantly, I realized that I had just made a big mistake. He could trace where I was where I had sent a witch message, and I thought that there probably a good chance that he would try to find me. If he chose to track me, there would be no way I could avoid seeing him - he was too good a tracker, there was no way I would be able to cover my tracks in time, there was also no way that Killian would be good enough at this kind of thing. Ciaran, on the other hand, was almost impossible to find, and excellent at disappearing without a trace - that was, if he chose to. I decided to ask him to help me supposedly disappear.

In desperation, I sent Ciaran a witch message telling him the situation I was in, and asked him for some ideas on what to do. I waited for a while, then, to try to forget about what had just happened, carried on what I was doing before Hunter had sent me a witch message - flirting, drinking, and doing a little glamour.

**(Hunter's POV)**

_Go away, and don't try to find me._ I heard Morgan's voice resonating in my mind. My brief moment of happiness was spoiled when I realized what she had just said. What was happening? I needed to know. First things first, I had to tell Eoife what Morgan had just said.

I flew down the stairs. "Eoife!" I called. "She's replied." I turned to see Eoife sitting on the sofa.

"You don't sound too happy," She remarked. "What did she say?"

"Uh, to go away, and not to try to find her," I answered, gloomily.

Sky came and sat beside me. Looking concerned, she asked, "You okay?"

I gave her a strained smile. "I'm fine."

"We'll have to report to the council," Eoife told me. "Now, can you tell me where she sent this? We can track her, and find her."

I thought back. She was far away, in another city. I knew that place, I just couldn't remember which one it was. New York! It was a bar... The club where I had showed them when we had gone to New York. Not surprising. That's where lots of witches hung out.

"New York," I announced. "At the bar. The one we took them to last time we went to New York." When I saw their inquiring looks.

"To New York it is!" Eoife declared.


	6. Amyranth

**Chapter 5 - Amyranth (Morgan's POV)**

The next day, I unwilling got up, still aching from yesterday. I had a horrible headache, and regretted having too many drinks yesterday. I staggered to the living room, opened to ask Killian to show me the spell so that my head would be clear again, to crash into Ciaran. I was surprised to him here so early in the morning.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying not to sound too accusing.

"It's time that you met Amyranth again." he told me.

Killian came down, and gave me a friendly pat on the back. "Morning Da, morning Morgan!" he said cheerfully. "What brings you here so early in the morning?"

Ciaran simply shrugged in reply.

After eating breakfast - scones and a can of coke, Ciaran and I set of into the busy streets of New York. We walked around, often backtracking, so we wouldn't be traced so easily, Ciaran told me when I asked him.

"What should I do if Hunter finds me?" I asked. I was constantly looking back anxiously, I was afraid that they, Hunter, Sky and Eoife would pop up anytime.

"Hopefully it won't come to that," Ciaran told me. "We first have got to change your appearance, then you must assure Amyranth that you are on their side."

"How am I going to do that?"

"Appearance would be easy, just go have a different hair cut, dress differently, wear heavy make up," he said. "To assure Amyranth, that is a different thing. You must do something to shock you friends into making believe you are bad. They will report to the council. The council will put you on their 'wanted' list."

"How will I do that?" I asked. "Even if I fool the others, Hunter will never believe me!"

"How indeed," he murmured. Both of us brooded over that in a silence. Unexpectedly a idea popped into my mind.

"Is it possible to bring someone back from the dead?" I looked at him, wondering whether that was a bit far-fetched.

"Dead? Yes, quite possible. You need to make a abith dearc. A opening to the netherworld, the world of the dead. You then need to find the soul you're looking for, then bring it out and anchor it to something in this world. Most preferably it's original body. Why would you need to find someone from the dead?" he inquired.

"Well, I thought that we could bring Cal back from the dead. Cal and I could then launch a few attacks on kithic, maybe even arranging an accident, a death," I said slowly, not that I really wanted to kill someone, but if it helped convince that I was on their side, that would be okay. No! What was I thinking? I would only try to scare them.

He nodded absentmindedly, "Today we'll meet Amyranth and we will bring Cal back."

"Don't we need his body first?" I squeaked.

"I'll get someone to retrieve it."

I gulped and nodded determinedly.

We walked for another 10 minutes, before stopping at a house just outside town. It was old, it's glass windows cracked, vines overgrown, twisting around the house, so it like a dense forest. Moss covered the rocky pathway that winded up to the mahogany door. Nature had taken it's course, and had transformed the once elegant-looking house into a ramshackle wreck.

"This is our new hideout," Ciaran said, seeing my expression. "Ever since the council found out about it."

He didn't mention that I had helped destroy the hideaway but it was well meant. I almost felt regretful, that I had gave my own father up to the council.

As I walked up, I felt more and more fidgety. I was afraid. It felt as if a doom was closing in on me. My eyes darting around furiously trying to see a surprise attack, but there was none. I was edgy and tense, wanting to get out of here, yet, I felt drawn to this place. It was like this was where I was supposed to be.

At last, we had arrived. Ciaran opened the door. I looked around, to find all the members of Amyranth already there, each sitting on a chair, around a long table. He walked to the end of the table - obviously he was the most important, being the leader. I looked around, unsure of what to do next. Ciaran motioned at me to stand next to him.

"As you may have deduced," Ciaran started. "This is Morgan, the witch we had tried to strip her magick not so long ago. You may be thinking, what is she doing here? Did she come willingly? Is she going to be stripped? Well, yes she came willingly, and is she going to be stripped of powers? No. I have invited her as a guest."

Gasps of shock ran through the small group. "Is that safe?" asked someone.

"I shall formally introduce her," he snarled. "Her name is now Morgan McEwan. My daughter."

There was a silence his words.

Ciaran's voice sounded in my head. _I will now ask you to explain what we will be doing today. Say yes Da when I ask you. Okay?_

_Got it. _I sent back.

"Today, we will be doing something different. Morgan shall explain what we'll do." Ciaran - no, I mean Da said.

"As Da has said, we shall be doing something different. I need to send the message to the council that I am not working with them. And you need to destroy the council. This is what we I propose to do. We open a abith dearc, and find Cal's soul, and trap the soul back into his own body. Then -" I explained the rest of the plan, seizing the opportunity to examine the other members of Amyranth. Some gave me hostile glares, others nodded with approval. Overall, I thought that I was doing well.

When I finished, Da looked at me with approval. _Very good, Morgan. _

I found that I actually was delighted that he was pleased with me. It seemed that blood relatives really did have a different impact than non-blood related people.

We started making the preparations to bring Cal back to life. First, putting his body on the table. We then joined our powers and started drawing sigils in the air. Not knowing what to do, I did my best to copy my father. We began a series of chants to open the abith dearc.

Slowly, a dark hole began to appear in the middle of the table, just beside Cal's body. From the size of an ant, grew bigger, and bigger until it was around a meter wide.

_Picture Cal as you remember him. Imagine that he is here with us. That is how we will find him._ Da's voice rung in my head.

I did my best to do that. I tried to visualize him, his raggedy dark brown hair, olive skin, warm golden eyes. I remembered kissing him, in his arms, everything about him.

Immediately, I felt almost sorry for what I had done. I was going behind Hunter's back, trying to bring Cal back to life. No, I couldn't think of that. I was never going to be with Hunter again, so I shouldn't dwell on that.

A swirling mist appeared from the abith dearc. Slowly, it began to resemble a human shape. Bit by bit, the details became clearer until I saw Cal standing on the table, wearing exactly what he had worn the day he died.

We quickly resumed chanting, and drawing sigils. Gradually, the smoky soul of Cal's disappeared into his body. Next, we trapped his soul in his body, so it would only be released should he die once again.

I watched, shaken, as he got up, slipped off the table in front of me. It seemed that before he had been taken here, he had been dressed. He now wore a flannel shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Morgan," Cal murmured. "I knew you would come for me."

I stared at him, not knowing what to say. Abruptly I noticed that everyone in the room had been watching us. I blushed.

Seeing me at a loss, Da took over the meeting at once. "We shall carry out what we have discussed. Any questions?" Hearing no reply, he carried on. "Meeting is over."

As Da, Cal and I left, I couldn't help feeling relieved that this had gone well, but an overwhelming sense of dread. There was much worse to come.


	7. The Search

**Chapter 6 - The Search (Hunter's POV)**

We, Eoife, Sky and I had packed our stuff, and were driving to New York. I resisted the urge to drive as fast as I could to New York, in other words tried not to speed. We were nearly there, and sure enough, a few minutes later, the car drew to a halt. We were staying at a friends place. He wouldn't mind, as he was usually traveling.

"So, when are we going to the club?" I asked, as we settled down in the apartment. We had dumped everything in the living room, and were now discussing what to do next. I wanted to rush in there immediately, and demand that Morgan come to meet me. Of course I couldn't do that.

I sighed.

"Hey! Don't be so gloomy!" Sky nudged me affectionately.

"Look who's saying that! You're not doing that well yourself!" I retorted. Sky had just recently broken up with her now-ex-girlfriend, Raven. When she heard me say this, she looked like she had been slapped in the face. Looking crushed, she mumbled, "Sorry."

"I'm sorry for acting this way," I said, apologetically. "It's just that I'm anxious to see Morgan again."

She nodded accepting my apology.

"So, we go to the club now?" I asked.

"Yes," Eoife replied. We set off to the club, feeling a dark cloud settle in the midst.

As soon as we stepped into the club, the atmosphere changed. It was heavy with magic. I glanced around. Off to work.

I first approached a bartender. "Excuse me," I leaned across the table. "But have you seen a girl called Morgan? Tall, brown hair?"

Turning around, the bartender thought for a while. "Tall, brown hair. Hmm. Wouldn't happen to be Morgan McEwan? Younger sister of Killian?"

I nodded, encouraging him on.

"Well, she and Killian have visited a couple of times." He replied, in a pensive mood. "You one of her boyfriends? She sure got lots of them!"

That, caught my attention instantly. Morgan would never have cheated on me. She had also changed her name to Morgan McEwan. Double emphasis McEwan. Impossible. She had refused to change her name to Riordan, sticking with Rowlands all the time. That was definitely not like her. Ciaran must have put a spell on Morgan. She would never turn her back on me.

"Who's she going out with?" I asked, trying my best to look nonchalant (but failing miserably).

"Hmm, I assume you know Viper?" he asked. I nodded. Practically everyone knew Viper. Party-the-whole-night kind of guy. If you wanted to find him, first thing you had to look was the bar.

"Yeah, she's got hots for him. Who else?" the bartender racked his brains for more information. "Oh yeah, Viper's twin, Serpent. Loads more people too." I grimaced. Serpent, was Viper's 'twin'. Not really twins, but best did everything together. Hell! They even looked like each other. Ugh! Morgan was not hanging out in good company.

"Oh, and she brought this other guy here. He's called, uh, Cal? Dark brown hair? Good looking? Know him?" Crap! Cal. When did he come back? I thought we killed him. My fists clenched in anger, I tried vainly to cool myself down.

"Hey! Hunter, this is seeker stuff right? Or is she really your girlfriend?" the bartender's voice jolted me back to reality.

"Ah, uh," I stammered, not knowing how to respond, instantly losing my cool seeker attitude. "Sort of both. I appreciate it if you would keep your mouth shut."

"Always do, Hunter. Always do. Won't tell a soul."

I turned around, to look for Sky's blond hair in the crowd. I soon saw her talking to a bunch of friends from England. I navigated my way through the crowd swiftly, and took her by the arm, pulling her outside.

"What's the matter?" Sky asked. "You look tense"

Understatement of the year. "Good news, Morgan has been here," I said trying to look bright.

"What's the bad?"

"Morgan's kinda been screwing around with people."

"That bitch! Who the hell does she think she is? Leaving without a trace, now we find she is screwing with other people? What a nerve!" Sky let out a angry torrent of insults.

"Yeah, I know. But there is even worse news," I forced myself to stay calm, ignoring the fury inside me, and the heartbreak, and loss.

No doubt that caught her attention. "What?"

"Cal is back," I said heavily.

Sky looked at me in disbelief. "Did I hear correctly? Cal? I thought he's dead."

"Apparently so. I bet that he's twisting her to his stupid ways. Dark magick." I spat, livid with rage. "We are going to find her. We must get her back."

"Well, well. If it isn't you to again."

I turned around to see my half-brother grinning behind me. What the hell was he doing here?

"Come to let me finish you off?" he laughed, throwing his head back.

I ignored that, and hissed, "Where's Morgan?"

"Isn't that sweet? You've come to crawling back to her? Didn't like her going off with me?" a wicked gleam dancing in his eyes. "You won't get her."

Just then, someone called, "Hey Cal, you coming?"

The familiar voice caught my notice. My head snapped up, to see... Morgan.


End file.
